Intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) imaging is a technique that emits acoustic energy from a transducer at the tip of a small catheter, which is guided into the coronary arteries of the heart or other internal structures in the body. Acoustic energy that is reflected from vascular tissues are received by the transducer and sent to the system console, where a high-resolution, cross-sectional image is displayed in real time. The IVUS technique provides in-vivo visualization of the vascular structures and lumens, including the coronary artery lumen, coronary artery wall morphology, and devices, such as stents, at or near the surface of the coronary artery wall. IVUS imaging may be used to visualize diseased vessels, including coronary artery disease. An IVUS catheter will, in general, employ at least one high frequency (10 MHz-60 MHz) ultrasound transducer that creates pressure waves for visualization. At least one transducer is typically housed within a surrounding sheath or catheter member and mechanically rotated for 360 degree visualization. IVUS system data may be affected by a variety of factors including, for example, electrical noise, thermal noise, speckle, and/or relative motion between the vessel and the catheter. These factors may affect the quality of an image generated based on the affected ultrasound data. For instance, portions of the image may appear blurry or artifacts may appear in the image.